Re-start
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-shot!]Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang berujung pada perasaannya yang kembali bergejolak dengan orang yang sama. Sasuke merasa, bahwa pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Sakura adalah pertanda untuknya memulai lagi dari awal./"Apa-apaan ini, senpai?"/"Diam, Sakura."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Re-start_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), oneshot**_

 _ **Based on a true story**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Ma, sepertinya belum ada yang datang," ucap Sakura, zamrudnya menyelidiki halaman depan sekolah. Kosong, tidak ada tanda kehidupan apa-apa.

Haruno Mebuki yang duduk di bangku supir ikut mengamati halaman sekolah yang kosong. Mata yang lebih gelap dari anaknya itu ikut menyelidik, hanya saja kepalanya juga ikut-ikutan bergerak memperluas area pandangan. Lalu menghela napas menahan emosi yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

"Bagaimana teman-temanmu itu? Seharusnya kalau datang jam sembilan tepat waktu, dong!" Perempuan kepala empat itu sewot, Sakura hanya diam.

"Kalau Saki ikut ke kampus saja bagaimana, Ma?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut mamanya itu marah lagi, Sakura tahu benar mamanya seminggu ini marah-marah melulu. Entah karena tamu bulanan atau dihantam sama pekerjaan.

Mebuki melirik sejenak jam tangan yang mengitari pergelangan kecilnya. "Yakin tidak mau tunggu dulu? Mama masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum jadwal ke kampus."

Kepala _pink_ Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Kalau ditunggu setengah jam lagipun Saki belum yakin mereka pada datang. _I know them well, mom."_

"Ya sudah, nanti mama antar lagi ke mari." Ada satu helaan napas mengiringi kalimatnya, Mebuki menuruti permintaan anaknya untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

Meskipun sama mamanya sendiri, tetap saja Sakura tidak enak hati merepotkan beliau. Dalam hati lamat-lamat ia merutuki teman-temannya yang semalam heboh buat janji ketemuan di sekolah untuk rapat _annual trip_ untuk ekskulnya. Yang paling utama, ia menyumpahserapahi ketua yang seenaknya saja.

Tiga lampu merah dan empat perempatan dilewati oleh keluarga Haruno ini dengan mulus. Masih minggu pagi, belum banyak orang yang lalu-lalang terlebih beberapa jalan ditutup untuk _car free day._ Tepat ketika mobil mereka hendak melaju di lampu merah yang terakhir, Sakura kembali merutuk. Kali ini, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sial," umpatnya lirih. Namun telinga Mebuki sangat sensitif menangkapnya.

"Kenapa, Saki?" tanya Mebuki tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari jalanan.

Sakura menjawab dengan cepat, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal yang begitu serius. Mebukipun menanggapinya dengan gestur bibir berbentuk bulat. Lalu berekspresi tidak peduli, karena menurutnya tidak penting.

Tapi bagi Haruno Sakura, ini penting garis keras.

Mata Sakura kembali menatap suasana jalanan setelah diterpa hujan di balik jendela mobil. Ia mencibir setelah mengingat beberapa fakta. Sialnya, ia baru mengingat itu semua setelah beberapa meter lagi mereka akan masuk ke area kampus kedokteran tempat mamanya mengajar.

Hari ini hari Rabu dan gadis yang namanya sama dengan bunga Jepang itu baru sadar kalau ini adalah jadwal aktif kuliah–dia tidak, lagi libur sekolah. Di kampus kedokteran, berarti ada kemungkinan bertemu dengan _nya._

Punggung sempit Sakura beringsut nelangsa menyender pada jok mobil, tepat saat mamanya selesai parkir di belakang gedung. Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya khawatir melihat mamanya sudah menutup pintu mobil dari luar.

Sakura belum beranjak–hampir tidak berniat untuk keluar. Tapi tatkala ia melihat sarat kebingungan dari mata Sang Mama, gadis itu dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil. Menutup pintunya dengan lemas dan langkah yang dipaksakan untuk tidak gontai.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Mebuki sesekali membalas sapaan yang mendarat padanya dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang lalu-lalang. Sakura tidak peduli akan hal itu, karena seiring dengan telapak kakinya menginjak ubin bersih di kampus ini, ia tak berhenti memanjatkan doa. Memohon pada Tuhan semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu.

Ia tidak membenci pria itu–tidak sedikitpun terbesit selama hampir setahun ini. Hanya saja, ia belum siap untuk bertemu. Menatap matanya yang selalu menyorot dingin, ataupun wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti baru kena pentung gagang sapu. Setelah setahun tak bertemu dan dibayang-bayangi rasa penasaran yang timbul dari lelaki itu. Misteri untuknya selama ini.

Mereka setelah empat setengah bulan menjalin hubungan selepas itu putus–Sakura yang memutuskannya untuk beberapa alasan–tetapi ketika berpapasan, lelaki itu menatapnya sendu. Tidak tahu mengapa alasannya. Entah karena tidak rela diputuskan atau Sakura yang kurang jelas menyampaikan gagasan itu.

" _Karena sudah terlalu banyak bunga anyelir kuning yang_ senpai _tanam selama sebulan terakhir. Aku tidak sanggup merawatnya."_

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa bodoh. Sekalipun sosok itu pintar sejagad, belum tentu mengerti maksud terselubung Sakura–bahasa yang ia gunakan lumayan tinggi. Apalagi disangkut-pautkan dengan makna bunga. Sosok itu hanya seorang lelaki, dan kita semua tahu mayoritas lelaki tidak mengerti perempuan atau apapun hal yang terikat dengan feminisme.

Sepertinya, hari ini ditakdirkan untuk Sakura terus merutuki fungsi otaknya yang terganggu.

"Mebuki- _san_! Oh, ada Sakura juga."

Sapaan salah satu rekan kerja Mebuki membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura hanya merespons dengan senyuman seadanya, sebelum ia dituntun mamanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi rapat di ruangan itu.

Sepasang netranya menatap sekeliling lalu menghembuskan napas lega–kalau bisa ia mengusap dadanya, tapi itu terlalu mencolok. Ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu. Lantas ia mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel yang sedari tadi menampilkan notifikasi percakapan. Tidak ada yang penting, hanya beberapa _chit-chat_ di beberapa grup dan _official accounts_ yang ia _silent._

Setelah itu ponselnya bergetar menandakan _low battery._ Segera ia mengambil _charge_ dari tas selempangnya dan dicolok di stopkontak pertengahan meja besar. Sembari menunggu, Sakura beranjak. Mengamati sekeliling kantor Mebuki yang sudah lama tidak ia singgahi. Baginya belum ada perubahan, selain _air-conditioner_ dan satu _set_ komputer baru.

Dengan iseng gadis bermarga Haruno itu melihat absensi mahasiswa yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tetapi, sejurus kemudian matanya membola seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

Ia melihat nama pria itu. Lengkap dengan dua tanda tangan yang dibubuhi sebelah namanya.

Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak, namun ia urungkan mengingat di mana dirinya berpijak sekarang. Jadi, ia hanya berteriak dalam hati, sekuat yang ia bisa.

" _KEBETULAN MACAM APA INI, HAH?"_

Tarik napas–buang.

Tarik napas–buang.

Tarik napas–buang.

Sementara itu yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk menetralkan _shock_ dan kinerja jantung abnormal yang menderanya. Matanya terpejam. Berusaha menanamkan _mindset_ bahwa ini hanyalah khayalan belaka dan yakin Tuhan menerima doanya tadi sebelum ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ia tahu Tuhan menyayanginya.

Bukan Sakura namanya, kalau tidak memastikan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Perlahan ia menyembulkan kepalanya yang mencolok, mengintip dari pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan kantor dengan laboratorium.

Kelereng hijau itu mulai bergulir, mencari sosok lelaki berambut biru gelap dengan postur tubuh tinggi. Sedikit kewalahan karena banyak yang mondar-mandir dengan jas putih selutut yang seragam–ketemu! Parahnya, mereka saling bertatap dengan wajah bengong–khusus untuk _dia_ , bengong-bengong kalem.

Sakura yang seperti tertangkap basah mencuri sendal di masjid dekat rumahnya dan _dia_ yang lambat mengenali wajah Sakura seperti seabad tak berjumpa.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dengan sigap–juga salah tingkah yang ia tahan setengah mampus–Sakura bersembunyi di balik dinding sebelah pintu. Gadis itu meringis sembari mengelus dadanya yang samar-samar berdetum-detum karena jantungnya yang lagi-lagi bekerja di luar batas.

Tenang, ia bukan Hinata–sahabatnya. Yang setiap kali pingsan karena digoda _gebetan_ gadis itu yang berisik–Naruto. Sakura masih bisa berdiri, ia kuat. Meskipun kakinya agak bergetar. Sakura bukanlah dirinya yang dulu, di mana masih heboh-hebohnya. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol diri–sekalipun setengah mati.

Kesimpulannya, keberadaan lelaki itu memang ada. Bukan khayalan, tapi kenyataan. Penasarannya sirna sudah.

Ehm–situ penasaran apa _kangen_?

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya kuat, mencoba untuk fokus. Sembari menunggu Mebuki yang sedang mengajar di laboratorium sebelah, ia mencoba untuk memainkan sekali lagi ponselnya. Lihat _timeline,_ buka _instagram,_ cek _messenger facebook,_ atau sekedar bermain _game._

Suara _heels_ yang beradu dengan lantai mengusik Sakura yang sudah nyaman di dunianya sendiri. Mebuki masuk bersama rekan kerjanya–kali ini bertambah. Lebih berisik karena mahasiswa yang berbondong-bondong melewati kantor ini. Di saat yang sama, Sakura kebelet pipis. Sakura merutuk–lagi–dan memilih untuk menunggu koridor di luar sana sepi.

Setelah di rasa tidak ada siapapun di luar sana, Sakura beranjak selepas ia bertanya di mana kamar mandi pada Mebuki. Ketika ia membuka pintu, _sweater teal_ kebesaran yang ia gunakan diterpa angin yang menyambutnya. Benar-benar tidak ada orang, makanya suara langkahnya menggema sekalipun ia memakai _ankle boots_ hak rendah.

Baru saja Sakura menjejalkan tiga langkah, ia harus berhenti karena sesuatu di depannya cukup membuat ia sangat terkejut.

Itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok itu, mantannya.

Yang sialnya, ia masih cinta.

Sakura mematung di tengah jalan. Napasnya tertahan, bola matanya seperti mendesak keluar. Jangan lupa jantungnya yang kembali bekerja _awkward_. Dan tanpa sadar, wajahnya mulai memanas, memerah.

Sasuke yang awalnya kesusahan memasukkan buku yang lebarnya pas-pasan sama tas selempang, kini juga ikut-ikutan mematung setelah ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri tak sampai semeter darinya.

Mereka hanya diam, membeku, tenggelam dalam waktu, juga tatapan yang memiliki sirat rindu terselubung. Tidak bergeming, mengabaikan hiruk-pikuk kampus yang samar-samar menjadi atmosfer. Menyelami pikiran dan batin masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata.

Lelaki Uchiha itu sejenak celingak-celinguk mengamati keadaan sekitar, lalu menarik tangan Sakura. Membawa gadis itu ke halaman belakang kampus, tak jauh dari mobil Sakura terparkir.

Melihat sikap spontannya, Sakura mendelik. "Apa-apaan ini, _senpai_?"

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura, mungkin ada setengah meter. Tatapan jelaganya intens pada sepasang zamrud milik Sakura. Yang diam-diam masih ia kagumi pancaran beningnya.

Sakura mendengus setelah pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang Sakura sendiri tak tahu apa maknanya. Tangannya mulai terlipat di depan dada. " _Senpai_ kenapa menyeretku ke sini? Ada yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Lelaki itu masih diam. Semenit, dua menit–lima menit. Belum ada reaksi untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Bola matanya berputar bosan. Ia mulai jengah. "Sampai kapan mau menatapku seperti itu terus, _senpai_?"

Rasanya ingin Sakura memukul kepalanya keras-keras pakai mikroskop punya mamanya. Sakura mulai khawatir, kalimatnya barusan kemungkinan besar akan membuat Sasuke beranjak pergi. Lalu Sakura kehilangan kesempatan emasnya untuk melihat lagi mantan terindahnya ini.

Baiklah, Sakura memang sedang _kangen_ –ia pasrah mengakui itu.

Tapi, ambivalensi sedang mendominasi Sakura sekarang. Mungkin mode _tsun-_ nya sedang menyala. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, _senpai._ Nanti didamprat sama ma–"

Belum lagi Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menerjang gadis mungil itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Diam, Sakura." Pelukan itu semakin mengerat. "Kau masih berisik, aku masih menyukai itu."

"–ma." Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lirih, sedetik setelah Sasuke menyuruhnya diam.

Tentu saja Sakura berjengit kaget, tapi di satu sisi ia menikmatinya. Seandainya ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia memilih untuk diam seperti ini. Diam dipeluk, setelah itu memeluk Sasuke tanpa gengsi.

Pelukan itu akhirnya melonggar karena Sakura mundur selangkah. Haruno Sakura anak baik, ia tidak bisa berpelukan di depan umum–bukan. Sebenarnya karena ia tidak ingin detak jantungnya yang menggebu disadari oleh Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit menunduk, berharap helaian-helaian rambut _pink_ -nya menutupi wajah manisnya itu yang sudah sewarna rambut. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap gadis di depannya dengan datar. Tapi, sebenarnya disayangkan karena Sakura melepaskan pelukan pria itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? Kalau dilihat orang bagaimana? Kalau dilihat sama senior yang lain bagaimana? Terus aku jadi bahan g–"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lagi. "Apa aku harus memelukmu terus agar diam?"

Gadis itu bungkam, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke lagi. Mata zamrudnya menatap Sasuke menyalang, tapi melembut ketika ia memunggungi lelaki itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura menyunggingkan kurva senyuman tipis–sangat tipis sehingga hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau ia sedang tersenyum. Seiring dengan punggung sempit dan rambut mencolok itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke di belokan ujung sana, ia bersyukur. Bahwa gadis yang memutuskannya itu masih sama.

Rambutnya yang masih _pink_ , matanya yang masih hijau bersih, wajahnya yang masih manis, sikap gengsian yang masih membuat Sasuke tertarik, dan suara cemprengnya yang masih membuat Sasuke gemas sendiri. Poin pentingnya, Sasuke masih mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura sebagaimana dulu. Ia bahagia, di balik ekspresi wajahnya seperti papan ujian tanpa kopekan. Datar, tapi berseri.

Lebih bahagianya lagi, Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang sama dengannya. Bekerja di atas batas normal.

Karena kesibukan yang membuat mereka seperti ini, membuat Sakura jengah disingkirkan dari prioritas utama ketika ia duduk di bangku terakhir masa SMA. Ia maklum Sakura memutuskannya dengan alasan itu, tapi tetap saja ia sedih. Itu artinya, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Sakura lagi, melihat Sakura lagi, ataupun mendengar suaranya lagi.

Intinya, dia _kangen_ berat.

Otaknya menyeletuk, membuat sekelebat rencana untuk kembali bersama Sakura. Setelah setahun tidak berjumpa, ia berniat untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pertemuan tidak sengaja ini seperti sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Sasuke pun akhirnya ikut meninggalkan tempat itu, berniat kembali ke kelas untuk mata kuliah berikutnya.

* * *

Baik dari perjalanannya kembali ke sekolah, sedang ribut-ribut karena rapat, pulang kembali ke rumah, lalu suara _volume_ televisi yang besar karena neneknya sedang menonton, sama sekali tidak bisa mengganggu Sakura yang sibuk kilas balik dengan tragedinya antara Sasuke.

Mata hijaunya menerawang pada langit-langit kamar bercat putih yang memantulkan cahaya lampu. Sakura belum bergerak sesentipun, sejak setengah jam ia terbaring di tempat tidur ini.

Satu hal yang masih di luar ekspektasi Sakura, adalah ketika Uchiha Sasuke yang minim ekspresi juga permainan kata, berani memeluknya cuma karena dia berisik.

Alasannya sepele, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada makna besar di balik alasan sepele itu.

Tangan putihnya perlahan merangkak menuju keningnya yang lebar. Meletakkan punggung tangannya di sana seolah-olah bisa memadamkan asap karena terlalu lelah berpikir seharian ini. Siapa lagi yang membuat Sakura berpikir lebih keras selain Uchiha Sasuke? Persetan dengan hasil rapat, toh, tadi rapatnya cuma rapat-rapatan. Jadi, area berpikirnya tidak sampai ke sana.

Baginya, sampai detik ini, arah pemikiran dan perasaan Sasuke masih jadi misteri. Lebih penasaran daripada bagaimana asal-usul rumah yang ia tinggal sekarang adalah rumah pertama yang di bangun di lingkungannya.

Seakan panjang umur, ponsel Sakura bergetar di sebelahnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu dengan malas dan membuka _chat_ yang terpampang.

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : ._**

Sakura bengong _ilfeel_ di balik layar _._ " _Ini orang niat tidak, sih?_ Chat _cuma titik_ doang _."_ Sakura membatin kesal. Tapi, kekesalannya itu tidak ia bawa sampai ke _chatroom_.

 ** _Haruno Sakura : Ya,_ senpai _?_**

Lumayan lama Sakura menunggu balasan. Yah, ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk belajar, mencuci piring, mencuci mobil, mengurus sepupunya yang masih balita, menyusun buku kas, menghitung uang kas, menagih anggotanya, nonton televi–cukup. Tidak, hanya duapuluh menit. Tapi dalam hati Sakura bersyukur. Setidaknya, lebih baik dari dulu saat masa dia pacaran dengan seniornya itu. Dua jam sekali karena keasikan belajar.

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : Tidak apa._**

Gadis itu menggeram, _nge-chat_ hanya karena itu? Ya ampun, Sakura sudah geleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

Tapi, _chat_ itu tetap berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menggelinding di atas tempat tidur. Bersama ponsel, buku, dan perasaan.

Setelah pesan terakhirnya tidak dibalas lagi oleh Sasuke–entah karena terlalu fokus dengan buku atau dengan tempat tidur–Sakura menyebut syukur dalam hati. Mungkin, Tuhan menyayanginya bukan dengan cara tidak mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke. Bukan dengan tidak mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu tadi siang, melainkan ada rencana yang lebih indah di balik itu semua. Bisa saja kan, Sasuke ingin menjalin kembali komunikasi atau ingin menjalin hubungan kembali.

Di antara dua kemungkinan itu, Sakura berharap penuh pada kemungkinan terakhir.

* * *

 _Jangan pernah menyesali keputusan Tuhan, karena Dia menyiapkan hal yang lebih indah di balik itu semua atas kehendak-Nya._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Entah kenapa demen sama SasuSaku versi mantanan, fufufu. But not one hundred percent a true story, okay. Bisa mati kalau dipeluk beneran, orz. By the way, saya akan mencantumkan genre humor berdasarkan beberapa review yang didapat. Karena, menurut saya ini humor, tapi garing yaudah ga saya cantumin/ngik. Dan saya seneng, ini os pertama yang panjang, haha._

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
